


[Vid] Odourless And Invisible

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [59]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Hey little girl, would you like to be the King's pet or the King?
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Renee Montoya, Helena Bertinelli & Cassandra Cain, Helena Bertinelli/Renee Montoya
Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/693978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox





	[Vid] Odourless And Invisible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absternr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [absternr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/pseuds/absternr) in the [fallequinox2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020) collection. 



> The unsigned version of this was very much a first draft, if you saw it then and liked it please rewatch for the Full Experience!
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Renee Montoya is a forever fave of mine and this version of her is great. Just so over everything! I also really liked Harley and Dinah’s interactions and would be very into a shippy vid (any femslash would be good tbh!) An ensemble/team vid would be excellent as well.


End file.
